Fate
by Z98
Summary: With the advent of peace, leaders must step forward to bring forth the new age. Still, this does not mean an end to weapons development. Old hatreds are fed and the surviving members of Blue Cosmos will do anything to fulfill their ambition.


I don't own Gundam Seed.

Gundam Seed: Fate

Prologue: Balance of Peace

"Well, Lady Cagalli, it's certainly an honor to see you here today."

"No need for formalities, Dr. Gordon. I just came to see how your team is progressing."

The young man pushed up his glasses and looked over at the large display on the wall. Information such as core temperature and magnetic field strength was being displayed at the moment. Cagalli followed his gaze but she didn't fully understand all of the data.

"I don't have to point out that though our work is no longer theoretical, it is still experimental?" Gordon said.

"Of course. However, this is very important. If your research pans out, the energy crisis that has plagued this world might come to an end."

Gordon nodded. "It's been two years since the end of the war, and the neutron jammers still affect the lives of everyone on Earth. But you do realize, if my research pans out, it won't be restricted to civilian use for long."

"That's not something we can really hold back," said Cagalli. "But this isn't about making a weapon; it's about ending the suffering of people on Earth."

With a shrug Gordon walked over to the control panel and looked over the shoulder of one of the techs. He adjusted his white lab coat and typed in a few commands. Holographic images appeared of a ring suspended within a large donut-like chamber.

"As you know, the greatest problem in fusion research has always been maintaining the high temperature needed for any such reaction to take place. Magnetic fields were used to keep the plasma from touching the walls of the tokamak reactor designed by the Soviet Union, which we have adapted for our purposes. We decided it would be better to compress a large amount of plasma to raise the temperature and with a few other techniques in magnetic field manipulation, we've succeeded."

Graphs started appearing, many of them with a positive slope. Cagalli took in a deep breath as she looked at all of the data. The research on nuclear fusion had begun in the AD era and had dragged on until now, when Gordon's team had finally made the breakthrough.

"This could very easily solve the energy crisis on Earth as neutron jammers won't affect it. But then again, the canceller already saw to the uselessness of that particular invention."

Cagalli shook her head. "Don't think so negatively of your accomplishment, Dr. Gordon. Besides, this is just one of the many projects you've worked on. You're making a difference no matter what you think about this particular project."

"Lady Cagalli, it's time for your next meeting," the man behind her suddenly said.

Cagalli nodded to him and turned back to Gordon.

"I wish you the best of luck in this venture, Dr. Gordon. I'll expect to be able to make a formal announcement by the end of this week."

"I hope we don't disappoint," Gordon replied.

"I'm sure you won't."

Once the lady was gone, Gordon let out a sigh and walked out through another door. Part of the massive Morgenroete research facility, it was hard to imagine that this place was dedicated exclusively to his research projects. With peace now settled and the Earth army having withdrawn from Orb, Gordon had been allowed to come back and resume the work that had been at first disrupted. He hopped onto one of the many small cars inside the tunnels and drove towards the actual reactor site. Along the way Gordon passed construction areas for the newest generation of G-units as well as other construction projects. Despite his best intentions, there wasn't any point in trying to stop his research from being militarized. At least he could make sure they do it right and not cause the death of people that would depend on it in the battlefield.

The cart came to a stop and Gordon proceeded to the observation deck. Down below him was the massive sphere that held the fusion reactor.

"You do realize that we'll never be able to miniaturize this technology," his assistant said.

"The Coordinators managed to do so with a fission reactor. I'm considering asking Lady Cagalli to pass on my request."

"What? Are you seriously considering asking PLANT for help?"

Gordon shrugged. "What's so wrong with that? There are plenty of Coordinators that work with us. I never thought you'd be the racist type."

That was the wrong thing to say as she shot him a glare.

"I'm more concerned about them using our research for their own ends. I have nothing against Coordinators. Keep in mind that my husband is one."

Gordon nodded, though his face was still stern.

"I don't mean to offend you, Rachel. However, we will be licensing this technology once we finish the final calibrations. My request for assistance isn't for the fusion research. It's for the other project."

That statement didn't take long to sink in.

"You can't be series? They approved it?"

Gordon opened his folder and handed her a single piece of paper. The woman took it shakily and read it carefully. There was absolutely no doubt. Cagalli wasn't known for dragging out things so she had been straight to the point.

"My god."

"Indeed. The fusion research project is just a precursor to this. The real work starts now."

"But the particle accelerator isn't even complete!"

"Why do you think I'm asking for the help of Sextilis City?"

A look of understanding came over her face, though Rachel still didn't seem too happy about it.

"Don't worry so much, Rachel. I'll be perfectly fine. Besides, it's in the interest of PLANT that they cooperate with this."

"If you say so."

Gordon walked over to the window and looked at the opaque sphere. It was huge, but of course this was simply a prototype. The energy generated from this one reactor was enough to power the entire research facility. Quite an achievement, considering everything that was being done here.

The advent of peace two years ago had brought to end a desperate war that had claimed the lives of millions. Peace negotiations and cession of action were painfully slow, with many people still clamoring for continued combat on both sides. Blue Cosmos was especially a problem, as were the surviving members of the radical faction on the PLANT Supreme Council. Despite initial difficulties, progress had been made. Negotiations were mediated by the Orb Union and Equatorial Union, as these were two major powers that had managed to stay neutral for much of the war. Lacus Clyne became the acting chairwoman of the Council, and with Cagalli Vula, leader of the Orb Union, the two had maintained the fragile peace. However, this did not halt the continued development of weapons.

As Gordon walked into one of the main hangers, he looked down at an empty hold. There was no new battleship being built here and so an uneasy silence greeted him. Though the silence could be considered good, it also meant no work was being done. Gordon checked his watch one more time before heading off to his own work once again.

Orb Capital City

Cagalli sighed as she sat down in the large chair. She straightened the uniform and looked over at Athrun.

"Something the matter?"

"Nothing," the former ZAFT pilot replied. "You just seem more tired than usual."

"Well, a lot of exciting things have been happening. More stuff is just going to pile up too. With the normalization of diplomatic relations between us and PLANT, we've begun trading again."

"I heard the Earth Alliance has been putting pressure on you again. This time about the new mass-driver."

Cagalli frowned. "Bugger them. This is a joint project between us and PLANT. If Earth doesn't like it, they can go build a mass-driver for themselves. Besides, they were the ones that tried to take our last one."

With a sad nod Athrun turned to face his charge. He hadn't really left her side for these two years, and the former soldier certainly didn't regret being by her side. It was times like this that true strength was needed and shown. Cagalli certainly had a lot of that.

"You must be bored," said Athrun. "I never thought you liked politics."

"I don't," Cagalli admitted. "However, I do have a responsibility to the people to ensure their continued safety. It's just that a lot of people in the Atlantic Federation hate Coordinators with a passion. Maybe the reason behind this is Blue Cosmos is strongest there even now."

"There is only so much you can do. But come, you deserve a small break."

"Oh? And where would this small break take me?"

Athrun replied with a smile and extended his hand. Gratefully, Cagalli took it and he guided her out of the office. When the two emerged onto the roof a helicopter was already waiting for them.

"You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?"

"You need a break," Athrun said. "You've been working nonstop ever since hostilities ended. Besides, I haven't exactly managed to get you alone for long either."

Cagalli grinned as she stood in front of the helicopter.

"You know, I really don't need you to take care of everything for me. I'm not a child."

"I know. But your big brother and I agree. You need some R&R."

"That's little brother," Cagalli shot back. "And have you two been talking behind my back?"

"Only if it is to your benefit."

Without another word Cagalli climbed into the co-pilot's seat and put on her helmet. Athrun took his place as the pilot and the two were off. Flying over the island, Cagalli could see how much had been rebuilt. A new infrastructure in transportation, electricity, and water, had been built after the destruction the Earth military had wrought. This made the Orb Union one of the more advanced nations as it continued to update its technology. She could also see people going about their daily business in a peaceful nation.

"Where are you taking me?" Cagalli finally asked.

"To a getaway so you can relax for a day undisturbed," said Athrun. "Don't worry, your ministers all know where you're going, so if there's an emergency they can still reach us. Too bad, at that."

"Responsibility isn't something you can run from, Athrun."

"Isn't that what you did when you were younger?"

"Oh shut up."

The helicopter veered to the left and headed towards one of the more secluded parts of the island chain. They landed a few minutes later by a small cove. Cagalli looked out at the ocean and smiled.

"Why did you choose this place?"

"It reminds me of the first time we met. Though you were rather tied up at the time."

"Don't think you'll ever get me in that kind of position again, Athrun."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Athrun wrapped an arm around Cagalli as they walked along the beach. The sound of the sea was soothing to some, though the crashing sound of waves wasn't to Athrun. He had lived much of his life in space so this much open water was still a sight.

"I wonder if Kira and Lacus have it this easy," said Athrun.

"Maybe. Though they have to help the Coordinators make peace with themselves and the Naturals, they actually might have the easier task. The Coordinators hate Naturals for the attack on Junius 7, as well as a few other things. But that anger isn't as deep as the envy that many Naturals have."

"Both hatred can be equally dangerous, Cagalli. Humans are naturally selfish. It doesn't matter whether we are Coordinators or Naturals. It's just the way things are."

"It's a shame too. Humanity has so much potential."

"What about individual humans?" Athrun asked.

"Huh? Well, I'm not sure-"

Without waiting for her to say anything else Athrun pulled her in and planted a kiss on her lips. Cagalli stiffened for a second before accepting and returning the kiss. Though they had kept their relationship under wraps for the past two years, that didn't mean the two didn't want to continue developing it. Times like this, when they were alone, were cherished memories that the two wanted to repeat whenever possible. Cagalli embraced Athrun and held her lover tightly. They stood there for what seemed to be an eternity before the two stepped back.

"You're always rather abrupt with these moments," said Cagalli.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Of course not. But I'm the one that's supposed to be reckless."

"If you say so," Athrun said with a smile. "Look, the sun is setting."

Cagalli turned and let Athrun hold her from behind. She sighed and looked towards the horizon. The orange light bounced off the ocean waters and gave a serene glow to the waterscape. She had just closed her eyes when the boom of a gun snapped her out of it. Cagalli felt herself thrown to the ground and as she twisted around she saw Athrun pull out his own weapon. The Coordinator spun around but a second shot clipped him on his left shoulder.

The man came charging forward and screamed wildly as he opened fire.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

Cagalli froze as she recognized the cry. However, Athrun didn't let it stop him as he took aim. He opened fire and the pistol let off three rounds. The first struck the attacker's chest and tore through, slowing his charge. Momentum continued to carry him forward until the second bullet struck his head. Blood splattered out as the projectile penetrated the skull and ripped through the man's brains. Almost immediately after that the third bullet impacted on the man's shoulder. After their attacker crumbled onto the sand Athrun lost his strength and also fell, clutching his wound.

"Athrun!"

Cagalli ran to his side and examined the wound.

"Damn. How did he find us?"

"Don't worry about that right now," said Cagalli. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Athrun managed to reply.

Cagalli took off her jacket and tied it around the bleeding wound. She helped Athrun over to the helicopter and quickly took off.

"Hang in there, Athrun. Don't you dare die on me out here."

"I'll be fine," Athrun assured her. "But, someone leaked our location. Who knows what will be waiting for us back in the city?"

"They can go to hell," Cagalli snapped. "I'm getting you to a hospital immediately. Not everyone in the government can be a traitor, and the troops are loyal to me."

Reluctantly Athrun nodded. However, the cry of their would-be assassin still bothered him.

"Do you think it was Blue Cosmos?" he said.

"Probably," Cagalli replied coldly. "If I ever get my hands on those bastards, they are going to pay."

"Calm down. Anger won't do anything right now."

"You're right."

The rest of the ride was quiet as Cagalli guided the helicopter back to the capital. However, deep inside, she felt her old hatred burning again. This time, it was directed towards the Naturals of Blue Cosmos.

Morgenroete Research Facility

When Gordon walked out of his office he was taken aback by all the activity around him. Armed soldiers were running down the hallways and there seemed to be a guard posted everywhere.

"What's going on?" he asked a passing officer.

"Someone attempted to assassinate Representative Attha!"

That caught his attention.

"What?"

"Someone tried to kill the Representative. Thank god her bodyguard was there, otherwise that lunatic might actually have succeeded."

"Do you know who is responsible?"

The soldier shook his head. Gordon waved him off and considered the implications. There were many groups that might want to kill Cagalli, and all of them had rather stupid reasons for it. However, which one was stupid enough to launch an attempt that would fail so miserably, but still have the resources to do so? The Atlantic Federation wasn't this incompetent, at least their military services weren't. ZAFT was also not foolish enough to make such an attempt. In fact, none of the major powers were. But how did the assassin penetrate security?

"Damn this is troublesome," Gordon muttered. "Well, let's hope my inventions won't have to be put to use."

End of Prologue

Gundam Seed did a better job of killing off main characters than I've ever managed, and if any of you are familiar with my EVA fics, I've done it often. The primary thing is, I still haven't gotten a plot developed, so expect me to throw a few curve balls like I've done with my EVA fics. However, I do have a general idea of where this fic is heading, so there will be progress. Albeit slow progress.

Z98


End file.
